


Twas Love, I Dare Say

by koro_noya



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Other, Strangers to Lovers, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koro_noya/pseuds/koro_noya
Summary: All it took was a small glance and they immediately fell inlove. Love at first sight? Kade doesn't know or care, but at that moment they knew that THIS? Is gonna be a problem. So who do they ask for help? A pain of a friend group, of course! What else? Kade decides to anxiously ask their annoying yet supportive friends to help them out as they go through all  sorts of panic when they first lay their eyes on Olivia. Lets see if its worth it after all the anxiety, the drama, and what we all know and love, the angst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Twas Love, I Dare Say

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. This is a complete shitpost, so I dont expect you guys to like it lmao. This is for my online best friends who wanted me to write a whole ass novel on this based on only one event. BUT IF YOU DO LIKE IT, THATS GREAT HAHA-
> 
> lets see how long i last hehe
> 
> this is kind of just a lil introduction ^^;
> 
> WARNING: Swear words ;-;

**"I'm sorry, _WHAT-"_**

Ghost single handedly choked on her cheeseburger once she had finished reading Kade's short story for an English project. It was..awfully deep. Descriptive at best, and a bit on the personal side. It wasn't because of how sad it was, but she was genuinely concerned how they would have the courage to hand in something so personal to their teacher, not to mention how careless he was. "You really think he's going to allow this? He'll most likely crumble this shit up, not that it's bad, obviously." She handed it back to them, well, looking concerned. Kade rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, you act as if you can write ANY better. Between all of us, you are MOST certainly not William Shakespeare around these parts." They quickly examined the paper to make sure it wasn't ruined. While doing so, Ori peeped from their shoulder to see what the story was about. She did a tiny gasp and putted on her anxious deflated face.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THAT, K-KADE?!" Ori took two tiny shifts back into her place as she stared at them in fear but slight amazement.

"Okay, now you guys are just being dramatic. The short story isn't as bad as y'all somehow claim it to be." Mckayla took a small sip of her milk, then later putting in her headphones to make yet another playlist on Spotify.

"Pfft. What are you so drenched about? Did you get eArLY aCcEsS or something?" Leyel chuckles as she places her head on Mckayla's shoulder while taking what seems to be a ridiculously big bite out of her burger. She assumed that she was awfully hungry. "I did actually," Mckayla pushes Leyel off of her. "We FaceTimed last night, and they gave me a little preview of it. It actually sounds really good, y'all just want to act up for the soul purpose of being dramatic." She gave her a dirty look. Out of everyone Mckayla was most annoyed with, Leyel was at the top of the list. "By the way, where the actual fuck is your girlfriend? She hasn't been at school for the past week, poor her has a lot of stuff to catch up on once she returns." She was actually confused. Leyel's girlfriend, Cherry, hasn't been active at school, at all. Not in group chats, not in school, or whenever they all meet up in person, she tries to get away and avoid them. It was so weird and for what? 

_Did Leyel even notice?_

Leyel got quiet for a few seconds. I know, shocker. She later then shifted closer to Mckayla to play with her braids. " To be honest, _I don't really know myself._ Our texts are getting shorter and more dry, like, REALLY dry. She starts saying "lol" and keeps leaving me on seen. Whenever I call her she doesn't answer, and whenever I try to communicate with her in the hallways, she would make the conversation short and hurry off. I don't know what her deal is, at this point."

As soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head in Sonic speed and quickly removed her hands from Mckayla's hair.

"Don't worry about it TOO much," Nintendo looked disappointed but kept the smile strong, "There is a high chance that she's busy, after all finals are coming up, and you know how her class is.." her face turned deflated.

It was true though, Cherry's teachers were awfully strict when it came tests, even though some were not as important as others. They would yell at the class to study every single day. It was rough, it really was.

Especially during times like now.

"We can only hope she's not avoiding because she's being an asshole trying to hide something from us." Kade finally placed their short story in their backpack. They were not in the mood at all. They woke up feeling disgusting and unmotivated. They were completely dreading school when their eyes decided to unlock the gates to the real world, which we all know and hate. 

_Why can't we live in world filled with our favorite characters, and what our expectations live up to? Where we don't have to try so fucking hard for the little things and make people proud of us? How come? No like honestly, can someone explain to me, because I genuinely don't get it. At all._

"Now is not the time to get angsty, Kade." Eylul just showed up from the bathroom and ran up to them with a surprise hug. Kade couldn't help but take it in.

"Alright, shitheads," Mckayla got up from her seat, making it obvious that she looked like she was low on iron. "Our gym class is going to start soon, and I'm not going to deal with Mr. Wilson's shitty ass speech about being late again. Too tired to deal with that." She yawned and started playing one of her playlists, picking up her bag. She quickly placed her hood over head.

"Mckaylaaaaaa take me with youuuuuuu" Leyel pouted as she grabbed hold of Mckayla's arm. She groaned, done with her shit.

"No. Get off me. You have science with Ori. Go walk with her." She was finally able to make her let go, struggling with her tight grip.

"Stop acting like this, you know well you want to hang out with me. Because I'm alwayssss on your minddddd" The way Leyel acted when she was around Mckayla was weird but irritating. Well, for Mckayla, at least. She knew she didn't like her, heck, she has a whole girlfriend. She just assumed she was way too comfortable around her. Which she didn't care about, after all, they were best friends. But it did have a way of getting under her skin and annoy the crap out of her. Sometimes she would be so annoyed that she will get flustered. 

As a matter of a fact, they were all best friends. They were all so close, they kind of had their own circle. Yeah, they were annoying as fuck to one another, but they knew deep down that they loved one another very much and probably couldn't survive one day without each other. Okay, that was a bit dramatic, but you get the point.

Now. Look. You're probably confused. Like, really confused. "Who on earth are these people???" "Who even is the main character at this point?!" "They all seem so connected!"

If you somehow have those types of questions, you're kind of like Eylul in a way. Their very nosey, always asking questions. They can get into trouble most of the time because they're always in other people's businesses. But somehow they get away with it. No one knows why, not even them. But it's fine.

Ori is pretty paranoid, but she has the ability to defend herself. She's awfully smart, sometimes its scary how smart she is. Everyone intends to underestimate her, but THEY'RE ALWAYS SOOO WRONG. If y'all knew, you'd be shocked, at least we'd hope you'd be.

Ghost has a good poker face. She's very honest and clever and always has some sort of trick into getting what she wants when she wants it. A lot of guys and even some girls are attracted to her, either love wise or friendship wise. Who could blame them? Ghost was kind of mysterious, but she never hesitated to spill her business towards us, which was surprising.

Now, uh. Mckayla is very supportive. She has the god like ability to comfort someone and give good advice. She just doesn't do it often, nor show it often. She doesn't get any proper sleep, since she's either doing homework, story writing, or reading stories. Or maybe even putting on Spotify at three in the morning thinking of fake scenarios with anime characters. Yes, I'm calling you out, but that's not the point. She can be very moody and down in the dumps, but that's just how she adapted. She always stuck around with the friend group to feel a bit more comfortable. She can also be rude, but its only when her close friends annoy the shit out of her, or when a guy constantly tries to hit on her, which was unfortunately quite often. She also had a good poker face and had her ways of lying.

Nintendo wasn't the mom friend, as a matter of a fact, no one was. Everyone was so chaotic in a way. Nintendo loved being around this group of chaotic, annoying, but genuine people, but she had to make sure things don't get too serious, because it can happen.

Leyel was chaotic but they all loved her for that. She was friendly and had humor. She felt really comfortable around her friends. Her closest relationship was with Mckayla, since she A.) annoys the absolute shit out of her and B.) They often talk a lot when they have classes together. The teachers even have to separate them, but it never worked. They always had a way to communicate. She enjoys pushing Mckayla's buttons knowing that she gets flustered about it. It was funny to her. She was pretty goth, but intends to cry a lot. She's also dating Cherry. They've been together for about seven months now, which is quite long for Juniors. They were quite the famous couple, so it would be nothing but a shocker to everyone if they ever break up.

Cherry, was mysterious as fuck. After five months of dating Leyel, she became private, not leaving a single trace of clues to her problems. Before, she was really nice and open. She was so out there and brought positive energy, now all she does is make people question her. It got sort of...awkward.

And last but most definitely not least, Kade. Kade always got themselves into main character situations and never knew what to do whenever they came across it. That made them loose their chances most of the time. They felt so safe in their little group and will literally blurt out anything that came to mind. The problem was that they're a hopeless romantic, and can be very shy when they're not around their friends. When they are, they're hella sassy and confident and able to speak up. They intend to feel like they need to stick around to make sure nothing stupid goes wrong, because just like for Nintendo, it can happen.

So.. how to describe this friend group?

...

They're a pain the ass.

...

Bottom text.

...

But its fine, because they loved each other.

Well.

**_Most of them did._ **

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH IM FINALLY GONNA MAKE A LIL NOVEL QUESTION MARK?! LMFAO ANYWAYSS-
> 
> gonna try and make a novel out of this for the sake of my sanity.
> 
> If you like this chapter, I like hearing tha! :)  
> If you didn't, thats totally fine. Let me know what you didnt like so that I can improve
> 
> Bye now! I love you and Im proud of you <3


End file.
